Fiery Ice and Icy Fire
by InlovewithFred
Summary: Rose and Scorpius. Weasley and Malfoy. Fire and Ice. These things were not ever meant to be together. Yet somehow, the fiery red haired daughter of Ronald Weasley, and the icy blond haired son of Draco Malfoy, ended up falling in love. T for minor lang.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Series of Kisses

Author's Note: This is my very first story, so its not very good… Please be nice, but constructive criticism is always welcome. Plus they make my writing better. Thanks for reading, and this is for Suki Allana! Thanks for getting my into fanfic Suki!

Scorpius and Rose. Rose and Scorpius. Weasley and Malfoy. Malfoy and Weasley. Fire and Ice. Ice and Fire. What were they thinking? A Malfoy and a Weasley could not, not now, not ever, date. It was written in some book of fate. It just wasn't possible. Yet somehow, the red-haired daughter of Ron Weasley ended up falling in love with the blonde son of Draco Malfoy.

"Scorpius." sighed Rose as she pulled away from his lips. Scorpius looked sad. "We can't do this. Weasleys and Malfoys… It just isn't right..."

"But we can break that rule, Rosie. We're in love. I love you more than anything in the world. We're seventeen. I think we're old enough to understand what love is. Don't deny it, Rosie." Rose paused.

"I love you." she breathed. And she kissed him.

Rose and Scorpius got off the train, making sure that they shot each other looks a deep hatred as they got off the train, to make sure their parents didn't get any suspicions. Rose strode over to her parents, who were already hugging Hugo, who was in his fifth year and taller than Mum. Rose kissed her mum on the cheek and smiled at her parents, allowing her father to take her under his shoulder and ask her warmly;

"How was school, Rosie?"

"Good. How are you, Dad?"

"Fine, fine. But I want to know about you, Rosie. You're getting so big so fast! A seventh year already! My baby girl is growing up." He smiled at her and she smiled back, wishing she could tell her father that she had spent half her free time snogging Draco Malfoy's son.

Scorpius walked swiftly to his parents, making sure to send Rose a look of deep loathing as he walked away from her. His parents were waiting for him, and his mother kissed his pale cheek and smiled softly at him.

"Hi, Mum." he smiled. He turned to his father, who was still taller than him, and allowed Draco to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, Dad." he said.

"Hello, Scorpius." He squeezed his shoulder and beckoned him to walk with him. The three members of the Malfoy family strode out of the station, Scorpius wondering how mad his father would be if he found out Scorpius was dating a Weasley.

-  
>Rose crept out of the house, terrified that her footsteps would wake her parents. She slowly, very very slowly, closed the back door and she stepped out of the house, the summer night air nipping gently at her skin. She held her clothes close to her and whispered into the night;<p>

"Scorpius? Are you there?" The white blonde hair stood out in the moon light and Rose ran to him, comfortable in his warm arms. The two collapsed on the dewey grass and kissed. She kissed him with all the love she had in her, loving and enjoying every second of his soft lips on her rosy ones. They pulled apart, and Rose's brown eyes held a fire, while Scorpius's shimmered with an melting ice. They looked at each other, and not a single word was uttered that night, but the past whispers of "I love you" were lingering in the air, making it beautiful and great as it filled their lungs. Their lips met again, and in that kiss was the promise that their love was too strong to be broken apart by something as petty as a disagreement between fire and ice.

With a loud crack, Scorpius Apparated home, and strode towards the manner that he and his parents lived in. It was huge, too big for just the three of them, yet still they used it. He climbed the back wall of the home, where his bedroom window was. He snuck into his room, and was about to climb into bed when a cool voice nearly made him jump out of his own skin.

"Where have you been, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?" It was the furious voice of his father. Scorpius turned on the light and stared, his eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. _Oh shit, _thought Scorpius, _did he just say Hyperion?_

"I-I-I was, um..."

"Where, Scorpius? Where in the name of Merlin were you?" Scorpius said nothing. "Scorpius Malfoy, you tell me where you were this instant!" _How am I supposed to tell you that I was just snogging the daughter of your worst enemy? _Scorpius tried to think of a good lie, or even a bad one, any lie to get him out of this.

"I was, um, taking a midnight stroll." Even Draco, who was known for his coolness and smoothness, faltered at his son's words.

"You were _what?_"

"Taking a midnight stroll." Scorpius blushed at how stupid the words sounded. Draco found his smoothness again.

"Scorpius, you are a terrible liar. And you are not to lie to me. Tell me the truth." Scorpius knew that Draco was itching to enter his mind with Occlumency and find out what was going on, but that would have been bad parenting and that was something Draco would never do. Scorpius remained silent, and decided that was really his only defense at that point. "Scorpius..." his father warned him. Scorpius held his silence, but he could see his father getting angrier; Draco's grey eyes were icy, his pale eyebrows were scrunched together, and his hands were clenched together in tight fists. "Scorpius Malfoy, tell me where you've been!" Draco's voice was getting louder with every word, and when Scorpius didn't say anything he began yelling;

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!" Scorpius cowered at his father's rage, and Apparated on the spot.

Rose stepped into the house, and the second she did, her father embraced her in a tight, fatherly, superior hug.

"Rosie!" he said severely. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry, Daddy." stuttered Rose. What would she say? How could she ever tell her father she had been snogging his worst enemy's son? She hugged him to get him to forget about his question.

"Where have you been, Rose?"

"I was, um, taking a midnight walk."

"Why?" asked Ron, evidently bewildered.

"I needed to stretch my legs."

"But why at midnight?"

"You can't help when your legs cramp up, Dad."

"Oh. I guess so. Look, Rosie, this is all very funny, but, really, where were you?"

"I already said-"

"Rose, honestly, I'm not as stupid as I look." Ron smiled at his daughter and Rose laughed a little too heartily. Ron looked expectantly, waiting for an answer. Rose pretended to stretch and got herself a glass of milk, offered her father some, and grabbed a small sugar cookie from the cabinet. She yawned widely.

"Well," she yawned. "I think I'll go have a rest, if you don't mind-"

"But you haven't told me where you've been, Rose!" Rose tried to think of a lie, any lie that might get her out of this, but she couldn't.

"I was out because I felt sick. And I needed fresh air."

"Why do you keep lying to me, Rose?" asked Ron. He looked suspicious now, not very "I was so worried! My little baby girl was out alone!" but more "My child put herself at risk and won't tell me why. How dare she?" Rose couldn't think of anything to say.

"Rose..." Ron warned, his ginger eyebrows raised. Rose remained silent. "Don't be silly, now Rose." _What can I say to you?_ Rose asked herself. _I was just doing something you've forbidden me to do since I was eleven._

"Dad, I-I really don't know what to say."

"The truth." said Ron. He was getting impatient. Rose faltered and Ron waited for her to explain where she was. Rose couldn't think of anything to say. Ron waited. "Well? Seriously, Rose, where were you?"

"I was- I was-" and Rose turned on the spot and Apparated.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose found herself at her favorite spot in the entire world; the Forest of Dean. Most wizards and Muggles did not know the full extent of the secrets that the forest held. Rose collapsed onto the bluebells of the forest, fighting a loosing battle against tears. She cried. She cried and cried until a loud crack made her silent. She shrunk into the shadows and listened. A tall, thin figure was standing there, his grey eyes and blonde hair glistening in the moonlight.

"Scorpius..." breathed Rose, and she ran to him, and startled him by hugging him.

"Rose!" said Scorpius, and they fell into the bluebells, kissing. Their lips were together and there was no reason to not be together, because they were in love, and they were meant for each other. As they kissed, a pure white unicorn stepped into the clearing, and its sleek, slender body shown a silvery light over the kiss, every angle and movement of their bodies dramatized by the light. And the unicorn's great hooves pawed at the ground and the light shown brighter. Another unicorn stepped into the clearing. It was a unicorn fawn, standing over Rose and Scorpius, its beautiful head bent over the couple, and a shimmering gold tear fell on Rose's cheek, staining the shape of a gold heart on her rosy cheeks. And the couple fell asleep in the shimmering light of the moon, on a bed of bluebells.

"How do you expect me to face my father?" asked Rose as Scorpius tried to convince her to Apparate home.

"You can't stay in this forest forever, Rose!" said Scorpius. "And neither can I."

"But-"

"Rose, please." Rose felt her cheek, where the gold tear had fallen and stained the shape of a heart into her skin.

"Fine. I'm going to tell my dad about us." Scorpius looked at the ground, imagining what it would be like to tell his own father, a pure-blood, Weasley hating Slytherin that he was in love with Ron Weasley's daughter.

"I will too." he breathed, and with two loud cracks that rang through the silence of the forest, Scorpius and Rose vanished each to different fates, and a pure white unicorn stepped into the clearing, one gold tear landing where the couple used to be standing.

Scorpius found his feet on the cold, gray gravel of the ground of the manner, his hair sticking out in weird directions and his clothes wrinkled and wet from the night in the dewy grass. He strode up to the manner, his heart thumping hard, his breathing increased. He opened the door, after muttering Alohomora at the door. The second he had entered, his father was upon his, yelling things Scorpius was not listening to, ordering him into Draco's study. Scorpius was not listening, but he marched into Draco's study, ready to tell his father what he had been dying to tell him since he was fifteen. Scorpius sat in the hard, high-backed, cherry wood chair that he had often inhabited after he had committed misdeeds or broken the rules. Draco was outside the study, talking with Astoris about Scorpius, and Scorpius waited for Draco to come in and yell and scream, but he was ready. Scorpius Malfoy was prepared to tell his father that he was madly in love with Rose Weasley. The door to the study opened, and Draco's white blonde hair clashed violently with the blood red walls. Draco stood behind the desk, in order to tower over Scorpius, and he asked him, once again,

"Where have you been?"

"I was in the Forest of Dean." said Scorpius, looking his father straight in the eye.\

"What? Why were you there?"

"I was with my girl-friend."

"You're dating? Who? Pansy's girl?"

"No."

"Who?" Scorpius took a deep breath.

"Father," he said. "I'm in love with Rose Weasley." Draco's jaw dropped.

"You-y-you're what?"

"I'm in love with Rose Weasley."

"Are you joking Scorpius Hyperion?"

"No. I'm dead serious. I'm in love with her and you need to accept that, father." Scorpius stood up so that he only had to look up a few inched to look into his father's face.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Scorpius Malfoy!"

"I don't want to hear you yell my last name! I hate that name! Its ruining everything!"

"Enough!" cried Draco. "You are a Malfoy and she is a Weasley, it is un-"

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S A WEASLEY! I LOVE HER!"

"Do you think it is only your opinion that counts Scorpius? What about your grandfather?"

"He won't-"

"Yes he will care! This is Arthur Weasley's granddaughter we're talking about! She is a blood-traitor!"

"I'm in love. Deal with it, Dad. I don't give a damn what you think, I'll still keep loving her."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, don't you dare defy me!" But Scorpius had already Apparated away.

Rose opened the door to her home and found her father and mother sitting in the living room.

"Rose Weasley!" said Hermione, standing up along with her husband to hug Rose.

"Are you all right? Where have you been?"

"I doubt she's going to tell us." said Ron darkly. Rose swallowed the nervous lump in her throat.

"Mum, Dad, could we please sit down?" Ron and Hermione obliged, sitting in the living room along with their daughter.

"Well, Rose?" asked Hermione. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with my boyfriend."

"You're _dating?_" asked Ron, horrified at the very idea.

"Yes."

"Who, Rose?" asked Hermione before Ron could make any threats to the boy. Rose took a deep breath.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"WHAT?" yelled Ron, looking completely appalled and terrified. "YOU'RE DATING WHO?"

"Ron!" shouted Hermione, but Ronald Weasley was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU DATE A MAFOY, ROSE? YOU BETRAYED THE WEASLEYS!" Another loud crack, and the teenager had vanished from her home, just like her forbidden partner.

"I'm going to Weasley! He had better get that daughter of his away from my son!" ranted Draco to Astoria.

"Draco, please!"

"NO! This is a matter of pride! I'm going!" Draco was about to turn on the spot and Apparate, when a loud knocking on the door stopped him. The couple dashed to the door, and opened it, to find Hermione and Ron Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Weasley!" "Malfoy!" shouted Draco and Ron at the same time. The wives rolled their eyes.

"Your son is dating my daughter Malfoy! What the Hell are you gonna do about it!"

"Its your daughter's fault! Gingers are always bad luck, especially when their last name is Weasley!"

"Oh really, Malfoy? Because we don't run around becoming Death Eaters at age 16!"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Hermione and Astoria at the same moment.

"They can't help who they fall in love with, Ronald!"

"Exactly!" agreed Astoria. "Let them be, Draco. They're in love!" The men looked each other in the eye. Draco extended his hand. Ron looked at the pale, long fingered hand, and into the cold grey eyes. He shook Draco Malfoy's hand. Maybe fire and ice can coexist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, guys, thanks so much for the reviews! This is the last chapter, but I'll probably start a new story, most likely about Next Generation characters (they may not be cannon...) Read and review, it makes me happy and I really appreciate it! Thanks so much!**

**3 InLoveWithFred  
><strong>

Two figures appeared in the dewy grass of the morning. The one with icy blond hair appearing on a spot where a golden heart was stained into the grass, the red haired one appearing at the edge of the bluebell clearing. Rose didn't run to Scorpius this time, but walked, the thought of having to return to their parents very formidable.

"How was it for you?" she asked Scorpius softly.

"Fine." he replied, but she knew it was a bit worse than simply 'fine.' He paused for a moment before finishing his response. "I wish there was no rivalry. Malfoys and Weasleys, Purebloods and Muggleborns. They're tearing us apart, Rose! Its not fair!"

"No, it isn't really?" she said softly, sounding a bit like Luna Lovegood. "I suppose we can't really control it, can we?" Scorpius thought for moment, pondering his girlfriend's words.

"Maybe we can. Maybe we can untie the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Who knows?"

"Unite Weasleys and Malfoys.." muttered Rose, not to SCorpius, but more to herself. her eyes lit up like a blazing fire, and without warning, turned on her heel and Apparated. Scorpius heard the pop as Rose spun around and disappeared into thin air. He stood, bewildered for a moment, pondering the last words his girlfriend spoke before she vanished. _'Unite Weasleys and Malfoys...' _she had muttered, _Unite Weasleys and Malfoys...' _Scorpius's eyes lit up too, but his eyes with a shimmering ice, and he too disappeared from the clearing.

Rose re-appeared in the front garden of her home and strode into the house. She unlocked the door with _'Alohamora' _and strode in.

"Mum, Dad, I-" But she stopped suddenly, finding that her parents were not in the living room, waiting for her, as they had last time. She found only her younger brother Hugo, smirking with a Chocolate Frog in his hand and his legs kicked up on the coffee table.

"Hey, Rose." he said. "How's Scorpy?"

"Be quiet, Hugo." she snapped. "Where are Mum and Dad?"

"At the Malfoys'" Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked urgently. "Why are they there.

"I dunno, but Dad said he was going to 'beat Malfoy's ass' for letting his son date you." Hugo smirked immaturely, but Rose ignored him. _Dad's at the Malfoys', Dad's at the Malfoys'. _That meant his father was probably currently dueling Draco Malfoy. Rose, for the who-knows-what time within the last day, Apparated.

Scorpius appeared on the walkway to his home, this time without fear. He felt as if he had been given the courage of a Gryffindor as he strode to the manor, more than ready to tell his father exactly what he thought of his stupid rivalry with the Weasleys. He opened the unlocked door to the manor, and strode in.

"Dad, I-" but he was unable to finish his sentence because his jaw had dropped about a mile. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in his living room, having tea with his parents.

"Oh, hello, Scorpius." said his mother calmly. "This is Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger." Hermione Granger stood and extended her hand to him.

"Hello, Scorpius. Its very nice to meet you. Please call me Hermione." Scorpius swallowed and took her hand.

"Thank you, Mrs Gr-, er, Hermione." said Scorpius in reply. "Its nice to meet you as well." Hermione smiled and sat down. Ron Weasley was standing too now.

"Hello Scorpius." he said, not too coldly. "My name is Ron Weasley."

"Its very nice to meet you, sir." Scorpius said politely as he outstretched his hand. He saw Ron's eyes dart to it, and in a second that felt too long, Ronald Weasley took the pale hand that Scorpius Malfoy offered him. In the moment that their hands were connected, the fiery brown eyes of Ron Weasley that so resembled his daughters, and the icy gray eyes of Scorpius Malfoy met, and in them was a message;_ Unite Weasleys and Malfoys_. Their hands broke apart, and at that moment, Rose Weasley burst in, looking alarmed, breathing hard. Everyone turned to look at her, and she blushed vividly.

"Hello." said Astoria. "You must be Rose." She stood and held out her hand. "I'm very glad to meet you." Rose looked flustered, but she accepted the hand that Astoria offered.

"Very nice to meet you, ma'am." she said with a polite smile, and Astoria returned it warmly. "Please call me Astoria, Rose."

"Okay." said Rose. "Thank you." Everyone's eyes suddenly darted to Draco, who was standing rather rigidly. Rose held forth her hand, with it proffering a union between two families, which had already been halfway created. Draco looked at it, considering it for half a second, and took the hand. They shook.

"Its very nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded.

"You too, Rose." Scorpius and Rose beamed. Astoria and Hermione were smiling. Even Draco and Ron weren't scowling. Funny isn't it, how two things so different, like Weasleys and malfoys, or fire and ice, can coexist, even prosper, together?


End file.
